A Brother's Heart
by Curious Rebel
Summary: Cal had always been Ethan's favourite person. Ethan had always been Cal's favourite person. One-shot, fluffy.


**I got this idea while I was re-reading CBloom's story 'Family Matters' and decided I might as well write it and post it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A Brother's Heart

* * *

If someone were tell Ethan that they thought Cal was a terrible big brother, they would be met with a look of anger – or as close to anger as one Dr. Ethan Hardy gets – and a correction that Cal has his moments.

Cal, when they were younger, had been Ethan's main branch of comfort. Although their mother did try her best and often made Ethan laugh, she was always his second choice. Ethan had never meant to do it, nor was he even aware of it; the fact that Ethan preferred his big brother to either of his parents was something no one could do anything about.

Cal had never been all that aware of it either. He had caught glimpses of upset in his mother's eyes when she had previously been comforting her youngest son, only for Cal to arrive home from school and have Ethan in his arms within a matter of seconds, but he thought nothing of it.

Cal had never been one for seeking comfort from his mother, and he knew better than to vent to his father, so she thought having a second son would be nice. Perhaps this new son would be more affectionate. Ethan turned out to be a very affectionate child indeed, but Mrs. Hardy's hopes were dashed when the blonde headed boy unwittingly directed most of his affection towards his big brother.

By the time Ethan was two, his heart belonged with his big brother and Cal's had melted to form a shield he vowed to protect Ethan with.

Although Ethan's heart did not belong directly to his mother, but instead to his older brother, it did make someone happy. The moment Cal found out he was going to be a big brother, his previously icy attitude and personality began to defrost and he got more and more excited with every day that passed. When he first clapped eyes on his baby brother, young Caleb's heart melted with warmth and love for his new sibling. Cal had been determined to go to the hospital with them and in the end, succeeded. He sat patiently for hours and held his blanket bundled brother even before his father.

Another thing that caused their mother the utmost pain, was the fact that while most children's first word was 'Mummy', Ethan's was 'Caleb'. He had uttered it on a warm summer day during a family picnic, and Cal had been ecstatic, encouraging his brother with the sweetest of praise. Although Mrs. Hardy was torn between being proud and being hurt, she did not show it.

As Ethan grew older, Cal was determined to show him everything that was wonderful about the world and shield him from the eyes of evil. Teaching, it turned out; Cal had a natural knack for. He taught Ethan many things and his brother proved to be a magnificent student.

The two brothers seemed completely awe-struck with each other and spent every waking moment they could, together.

They stayed as close as ever as they grew older, until Cal had to leave. He never told Ethan why he had to, and left before he had barely said goodbye. Ethan thought this was because his big brother simply didn't care for him anymore, but the truth of the matter was that Cal could not bear to bid farewell to his little brother, who had also become his best friend.

Nowadays, the two brothers work in Holby City Hospital's ED and even share an apartment together. They were back together and building bridges and neither could be happier.

As always, they loved each other with a burning intensity that seemed to cause more trouble than ever. But the brother's didn't mind, as long as they had each other, they had their entire worlds.

* * *

 **Just a fluffy little drabble really, but I'm actually really happy with this one. I especially like the title.**

 **Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated,**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile as to which of my stories you want to see re-written next!**

 **\- Cale xx**


End file.
